Voices in My Head
by Nekoko
Summary: The Shining: From the book, not the movie. ALWAYS THE BOOK. xx; Anyway, tell me if you think it's twisted: DannyxTony. More coming soon.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Intro Thing (henceforth known as the AIT): Am I the only one who thought of this? Azathoth have mercy, what's wrong with me XD  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this at all. If I did, I would be a best-selling writer, which I am not... Even though that would be really cool... ;;  
  
Voices in My Head  
  
Chapter One  
  
Danny, 15 years old now, shot up from his covers, a few strings of sweat making their way down his pale forehead as he called out, "Where are you?!" A remnant from a dream, he supposed. He blinked a few times before he realized how heavy his breathing was, how dry his mouth had become while he was asleep. Touching a slender hand to his cheek, he noticed they felt warm, as if he had a fever. But that couldn't be right, he hadn't been sick for quite some time now. Tony had been keeping him well.  
  
His mother had thought Tony was just a phase and that the "imaginary" friend would just go away after a while. "Surely by the time he's seven," she had said, but the numbers had just kept rising...10...12...13...until Wendy had just given up completely. Tony had stopped aging, and Danny had almost caught up with him. Danny's best and only friend was around 17 now, physically, and was beginning to look less and less like a distant cousin or older brother and more like his own, separate person.  
  
Best and only? Yes, that's right. Poor Danny's hair had never really grown out of that downy softness, and if it had, it was only a little...Sure, the girls envied it, but there were endless jokes at his expense from their male counterparts. His frame was thin and lanky, and all of his clothes fit loosely around him. He kept his hair long and was taunted a lot for it...but he didn't need them.  
  
He had Tony.  
  
And that was exactly what/who he had been dreaming of.  
  
Danny looked to his left to see his clock. 5:35 am? He leaned back, his head resting gently on one of the two pillows on his bed. The boy fell asleep.  
  
  
  
(Danny? Danny, it's me, Tony. Nice to see you again. Love you more than anything, Danny.)  
  
There was Tony, his Tony, oh-god-I-love-you-forever Tony. Danny began running towards a shape in a dark hallway, becoming more and more clear with each step...but just a few steps away from Tony, he stopped.  
  
"Love", in a thought about Tony? The thought that Tony was just imaginary never crossed into his mind, because he knew that wasn't true. But Tony was...Tony was...  
  
(A boy, Danny?)  
  
Danny swallowed hard and nodded, making a squeaking sort of noise in his throat. His best friend, his only friend, reached out and pulled the younger boy closer. Tony put his hand on Danny's smooth, pale cheek, running his ring finger up and down Danny's jaw. Danny felt as if he were going to cry when he saw the pained looked on Tony's face, a face crushed by desires that couldn't be. The younger boy leaned up a little, so close...he could feel Tony's breath on his mouth, and  
  
  
  
then he woke up.  
  
Danny looked down at himself, wanting to see Tony but not admitting it to himself. All he saw was his chest rising up and down rapidly under the sheets.  
  
A bird called out a bittersweet song outside, and Danny began to cry. 


	2. Audrey Wilkes's Note

AIT (because I just like to complicate things and not call it AN): Why yes, it DOES give a whole new meaning to "Go fuck yourself". I didn't even think of that XD –referencing first review on last chapter-  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this at all. If I did, I would be a best-selling author, which I am not... Even though that would be really cool... ;o;  
  
Voices in My Head  
  
Chapter Two  
  
His backpack slung over his right shoulder, Danny made his way down the crowded hallway at his school to the last class of the day. He sighed, watching happy (couples) students walking down the hall, laughing about this or that, and things that Danny knew wouldn't ever matter in the long run. He sighed again as he went into his classroom and sat down in his seat, just a few away from the door.  
  
The lecture droned on and on, Danny paying attention every other sentence as he leaned his chin against his palm. As the teacher was giving them time to work in class on their homework, Danny felt a slight tap on his shoulder. He jumped and spun around, his longish hair flying a little ways from his head.  
  
"Ton—," he began, then stopped. It was just the girl who sat behind him. What was her name? Andrea Wilson? No...No, it was Audrey Wilkes, that was it. Danny expected either a stupid question about the assignment or a joke at his expense (it was usually the latter). Instead, she handed him a piece of paper and went back to whatever business she had.  
  
Danny turned it over a few times, staring at it, not really wanting to open it considering that most of the notes passed to him were insulting. He shrugged and sighed (something he was getting quite good at), opening the note. A few months ago, he probably would have cringed, but now... Now he took these sort of things sadly and without any real show.  
  
But on the paper was something he definitely hadn't expected (since he had really been trying to not read people's thoughts because of the locker-room incident). In delicate, slanted letters, the note read:  
  
"Danny, Meet me after school today outside. There's something I desperately have to tell you. -Audrey W."  
  
The pale boy stared at it a while with one eyebrow raised. Oh, come on. How stupid did she think he was?  
  
(It's alright, Danny. Not everyone thinks you're stupid.)  
  
Danny leaned closer to the desk, afraid he might cry, afraid to hear Tony's voice in his head again. He was going to go after school, whatever it might be for.  
  
Tony sat in a corner of the hallway he had been meeting Danny in the last few times. He didn't want Danny to go out there and get hurt. He had to protect Danny from the outside world where everything was pain and hurt...he wanted to be able to talk to Danny, to be with Danny, all the time.  
  
But he wasn't going anywhere, and he knew it. 


End file.
